


Te~Q~uila

by zerozerokyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drinking, Drunk Q, M/M, Minions had a night out, Poor Q, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu
Summary: Q branch had a night out and uninvited guests pops by. Q got drunk and could not remember why. James had to bring him to his house.





	Te~Q~uila

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people. I am a new writer and my apologies if it is not polished writing, still trying to throw ideas around. Do comment and tell me how it is. Not sure how many chapters this will be but thank you for reading. Do give me a heart if you like the story.

Q squinted against the glaring light as he felt the cold air drag across his skin like icy fingers gliding across his back. His whole brain throbbed and he instantaneously felt the onset of a violent bout of nausea.

There was a muddle of blond and blue in his blurred vision as James offered him a glass of water, an aspirin and placed his glasses onto his nose.

"Where am I?" Q croaked after he took a gulp of water that afforded little relief to either his throbbing skull or his parched throat. He blinked a couple of times to clear his blurry vision before it focused.

"My house."

Q wondered how drunk he must have gotten to be brought back to James’ home. 'This is not going to be good’, thought Q as he decided to have another sip of water as he adjusted his glasses.

“How drunk was I?”

“You drank plenty of vodka and then stole every single tequila shot that Eve tried to get for herself, pissing her off badly,” James smirked. “And you told Eve that her hair looks like curly buckwheat noodles and suggested for her to get it straighten out so that it will look more like actual buckwheat noodles. Bill had to buy her more drinks to stop her from strangling you on the spot. Never piss off an ex agent and tell a lady of colour that her hair looks bad, Q. Not good for your health if you want to live a long life.”

Q groaned again. He was really starting to regret asking James to recount the previous night's activities.

 

“Oh and you went on a whole entire rant about alcohol and the glass to be used for them. That really surprise me dear boffin mine.” James grins. Q drank again hoping to hide his now blushing cheeks behind the cup.

 

“I am going to regret this but tell me everything that happened from the point of you dropping by the private Q-branch drinks night.” Q blurted out before his hazy mind decide it is a bad idea to ask Bond.

 

James chuckled; “I thought you will never ask. Now where do I begin?”

\------------------------------------------

 

13/June/2014(12 hours ago)

It is Q-branch drinks night and Q is pissed off. Not that he doesn't drink or go out, he wasn't even mad at being dragged away from his work for drinks by R. Instead, the source of his ire was that it is no longer a branch drinks night due to a few Double Oh agents dropping in to join them uninvited. It is called Q-branch drinks night for a reason not MI6 drinks night. He could never understand the reason why agents have to keep popping by their branch’s events.

 

He is fine with 003's presence but 007 and 006 joining was a guaranteed recipe for disaster. Those two will somehow always get themselves into unnecessary trouble as if to test his now wire thin patience. The biggest troublemakers in one place full of his minions is never a good idea. Who knows what they might come up with to the scare the life out of his minions. He needs all his minions alive plus mentally and physically intact for Q-branch to function like a well oiled machine.

 

The night looked like it was going to be real horrid affair full of drunk minions. Q cringed at the thought of dealing with hangover minions the next day. He better stock up on packs of aspirin but decided against it. He will just be the evil overlord and let them suffer for their stupidity.

 

Q started watching James and Alec as inconspicuously as possible while he sipped his mojito by the bar counter right beside Eve who was happy chatting with Bill. Q still wonder when will Bill pluck up his bloody courage to ask her out. Q turned his attention back to where his minions were mingling with the few uninvited guests. He had to ensure their only night out as a branch will not go up in flames thanks to these agents.

As much as Q enjoys his job as a quartermaster and directing agents in the field, he is no baby sitter to be watching his agents off mission. He refuse to let them ruin his night of drinks and relaxation. They all are grown-ups and Q should not have to act like the mother hen on his only night off from keeping the country safe.

Q rolled his tensed shoulder which gave a little pop and promptly pushed the thought away. His minions are smart enough to know not to fall into any of the agents’ little betting games and threats. If they took the bait than it would be their own bloody fault for being stupid enough to go along with the agents. 

Q grinned recalling how the last time Alec managed to make R shotgun a beer, which was an interesting sight to witness. R who was unfamiliar to the new way of having a beer lost the bet with Alec and he had to pass Alec extra explosives for the next mission. That incident was a good enough deterrence for the minions to not play along with the agents’ bets or dares after Alec later made a huge destruction with the said explosives on his mission. 

The agents are competitive by nature and hate to lose while his minions are usually too scared to win in fear of what the agents will do to them. When agents with licence to kill are involved it is best to let them have their way most of the time unless you are M or Q than that would be another story all on its own.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Present time

“Q, you had a scowl on your face when we appeared at the bar. Made me….” Q did not listen to the end of what James had to say. He could no longer contain the nauseous feeling coming from the pit of his stomach and dashed for the bathroom.

Q stomach contracted violently and he just managed to throw up into the toilet bowl with a sickly sound. With another heave the congealed contents of his stomach emerged in the morning light, liquids and bits of food from the night before came pouring out. Q groaned from the pain of vomiting, feeling a gentle hand stroking his back to relieve his discomfort. Stench of vomit filled his nostrils. He surveyed the mess with watery eyes and his stomach dry-heaved again. Q hate feeling so nauseous and he look up hoping that James will not laugh at his plight.

 

James had concern written all over his face while patting Q’s back lightly as he caught his breath. Q would have said his thanks to James for not making fun of him but he promptly gotten sick and was throwing up again. 

 

Q hates the horrid feeling of being hung over and was mentally chastising himself for being stupid enough to drink so heavily. He has never gotten this drunk in his entire life and of all times, he just had to be sick around James. Q’s head is pounding. The taste of vomit filling his mouth and dehydrated throat that felt like sandpaper. Q hated himself as he tried to push himself off the floor. That did not ended well with him wobbling, a strong arm catching him just before he hit the floor. 

James flushed the toilet and put the lid down to let him sit as he ran the water for the bathtub and added some lightly scented bubble soap.

 

“Q,You might want to take a bath. This might help and you would want to get clean after being sick.” James turn back to him as the tub fill to help him out of his sweat soaked shirt. 

“I can do it on my own. Not a child,” Q weakly protested with a feeble attempt to unlatch James’ hands off his shirt. He started to giggle as James hand brush past his waist. 

 

“You are a grown man who is currently hungover, sitting lopsided in my bathroom and giggling to himself. Now be a good boy and let go of the shirt.” With one swift motion, James pull off the grey shirt to be tossed into the laundry hamper. “Good boy,” came the voice and Q blushed at that comment and started to pout.

 

Q started to shiver as the cold air hit him, causing him hugged himself for warmth. 

As he watched James run him a bubble bath, Q’s hungover brain was conjuring up an image of Paddington bear scrubbing himself in the tub full of bubbles which promptly sends him into fits of giggles. 

James shook his head at it and his lips stretched into a smile when he saw Q giggling away seated on the toilet bowl. Moments like this made Q look so young and carefree. It pained James to know that when Q is feeling better, this side of him will disappear and will be replaced with the serious Quartermaster of MI6. James filed the unguarded smile and the sound of his laughter into a mental file he made for Q ever since he had met him in Room 34 at the National Gallery for the first time. 

He always remember that day fondly though they started out on the wrong foot. The young boffin in his awfully ill fitting and dull suit. His windbreaker, the skinny tie he wore and how at ease he felt when the stranger set beside him before he promptly introduced himself as the new Quartermaster. He look so young and innocent. James wanted nothing to do but to reach out and touch those beautiful ruffled curls and look into those hazel eyes. Q is perfect,too perfect.

James banished the thought and turn off the tap after testing the temperature of the water in the tub.

 

“Q, the tub is filled. Time for your bath,” James lightly pat his arm and held out his hand.

 

Q glared at him with a pout and pointed at the bathroom door as if to tell James to get out. 

James did not protest and walked out to get him some towels and change of clothes hoping he does not drown in the bath. He would never hear the end of it if M found out that MI6 Quartermaster nearly drown in a tub full of vanilla smelling bubbles at his house. Worst of all if the Quartermaster died of hypothermia on his watch. Not a good thought to have early in the morning. 

 

Q held on to the sink as he shimmied out of his shorts not trusting himself from falling again. He climbed into the tub and sunk into the warm bubbly water with a soft sigh as the heat doing wonders to his sore body. He remained in the same position, resting his head and breathing in slowly. 

He did not moved even when he heard a small tap on the door as Bond walking in with towels and some spare clothes.

 

“Feeling better now? I brought you some clothes, hopefully it fits you.” James placed them near his reach. Q slowly opened his eyes to see James smiling down to him. A small blush crept to his cheeks. He coughed to hide his embarrassment as he sunk lower into the bubble filled tub. 

James smiled at the sight of Q’s hair being covered with bubbles and the slight colour that has crept back his alabaster skin.

 

“Tell me more on how I got drunk. Does it involve a dare?” Q gathered more bubbles to keep his modesty.

 

Bond said nothing but the grin that was splashed all over his face said it better than words ever could. He felt like he is being laughed at by James.

“Oh God…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm.... I still wonder how Q will look like dancing. I imagine him giggling to be a very cute sight.


End file.
